call_of_dutyfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Joseph Bowman
Chief Petty Officer Joseph Bowman var en soldat i SOG som medverkade i Call of Duty: Black Ops. Han var med och hjälpte Mason och Woods. Hans röst framförs av Ice Cube som även har hans utseende. Biografi Tidigare liv Inget är känt om hans tidigare liv, andra fakta är att han är född 10 november 1940 i Atlanta, Gergia, USA. Hans far var en veteran från andra världskriget, vilket var hans beslut att han gick med i flottan vid 17 års ålder. Bowman deltog även i en undervattensdemolering som en del av hans träning. Uppdrag Han syns första gången i uppdraget Operation 40 tillsammans med Frank Woods, Alex Mason och Carlos där dom får information innan dom ska eliminera Fidel Castro, senare under uppdraget misslyckades dom inte hitta Castro och flyr. Några år senare deltog Bowman tillsammans med sina kollegor i ett uppdrag i Baikonur för att hindra en raket att skjutas iväg, Bowman var förklädd till rysk soldat liksom hans kollegor. 1968 skickades Bowman till Vietnam som en del av Studies and Observations Group, han möter åter Mason och Woods efter en strid i Khe Sanh. Senare i ett uppdrag blev han och hans kollegor fångade av vietnamesiska och ryska soldater när dom undersökte ett flygplan. Död Han blev senare tvingad att spela rysk roulette men vägrade och sa till Spetsnaz Operative "You don't scare me, communist piece of shit!" ("Du skrämmer mig inte, kommunist-skit!") och blir dödad av honom. Citat * "Fuck you, Charlie!" *''"You look like hammered shit, Mason!"'' *''"Mason, use that M202!"'' *''"Operatives leavin' their vehicles. Armed with shotguns."'' *''"Mason, take him out."'' *''"They got half the Cuban army down there!"'' *''"Roger X-Ray. Whiskey is covering the road."'' *''"Hostiles in sight. Takin' 'em out."'' *''"They may have found the bodies..."'' *''"Snipers on the roof."'' *''"Couple of men out front."'' *''"У нас проблема, за мной." (Vi har ett problem, följ mig)'' *''"We've got a visual on Weaver. He's been taken to the bunker south of the comms building."'' *''"You're able to continue our mission, Weaver?"'' *''"We got NVA all over the north wing, Woods."'' *''"The whole damn building's overrun!"'' *''"You think the defector survived this attack?"'' *''"APC's down! there's a fucking tank out there!"'' *''"I see it. ZSU, second floor, end of the street."'' *''"Never gets old."'' *''"Put a little present in the fuel reserve up ahead."'' *''"Charlie don't wanna to let that gun go. Look at those fuckers move!"'' *''"Someone drop a 'nade in the hole!"'' *''"Another ZSU! How many of these fucking things are there?"'' *''"Must be some kind of set-up. Nova Six is all gone, but see here. map of the area. That's gotta be Kravchenko's compound. Deep inside Laos.'' *''"I'm tired...I just wanna end this."'' *''"You don't scare me. Communist piece of shit!"'' *''"Lights out mother fucker."'' Galleri Bowman Mantle BO.png|Bowman i ett tidigare framträdande. Carlos, Bowman, and Woods, Operation 40 intro.jpg|Carlos, Bowman och Woods och Mason i Operation 40. Woods and Bowman S.O.G. BO.jpg|Woods och Bowman möts igen i S.O.G. Spetsnaz Operative holding Bowman.jpg|Bowman dödad av Spetsnaz Operative. Kuriosa *Hans lik syns enbart i PC- och Playstation 3-versionerna av spelet. *Han är speakerröst i SOG i Multiplayer. en:Joseph Bowman pl:Joseph Bowman Kategori:Karaktärer i Call of Duty: Black Ops